Tu habitación, mi habitación
by HeavenDigitalLove
Summary: No se puede confiar en alguien a menos que le muestres tu momento más vulnerable con la seguridad de que no te dañará. Una historia llena de drama, amor y consuelo, donde todos compartirán solitariamente con sus compañeros reforzando sus lazos. Secretos que no esperaban descubrir y salieron a la luz sin pedirlos. Contiene yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias al excelente comportamiento que se ha estado desarrollando dentro de la clase y cuando digo excelente quiero decir pésimo, he debido pedir consejo a los demás profesores. En conjunto les tenemos una actividad obligatoria. Durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario estarán durmiendo en parejas, rotaran para que compartan habitación por una noche con cada uno de sus compañeros.- No hace falta que Aizawa deba mirar al más bajo de su clase para que sepa lo que está pensando- No, Mineta, no compartirás habitación con las chicas. Esta actividad será de forma separada. Las chicas no están obligadas a esto pero si quieren aprovechar en hacer la actividad entre las seis, pueden hacerlo. No se acaba hasta que todos los hombres de esta clase roten entre ustedes para compartir habitación.- Tampoco hacía falta ser adivino para saber la queja que se venía por parte de su explosivo favorito o quizá no tan favorito.- No…Bakugou, no…sin…quejas…no te…déjame hablar…no te estoy…ya cállate…no te estoy preguntando…no, cállate. Basta.- Cuando por fin su alumno dejo de interrumpirlo con injurias pudo terminar de hablar.- En fin, agradézcanle a sus compañeros mas amistosos y poco violentos de que esto ocurra. No quiero peleas, ni bromas estúpidas que puedan ofender con quien duermen. Fin de las clases, adiós. …Dios.- Dijo en un susurro irritado al ver que uno de los rubios levantaba la mano.- Kaminari?

Porque dice adiós si ahora vive en el mismo lugar que nosotros?.- A veces la clase entera se preguntaba de forma coincidente si las preguntas de Kaminari eran broma o en verdad lo dice en serio.

Aun no me acostumbro a la desgracia. Ya lárguense.-

Una vez en la sala común se dieron cuenta que no habían podido hacer ninguna pregunta sobre la actividad así que intentaron hacerlo de la forma lógica.

Entonces? Como vamos a decidir quien comparte la habitación con quien? Y por qué no estamos tan felices como las chicas?…mírenlas, disfrutan esto como una pijamada.- A Sero no le desagradaba la idea de compartir y pasarla bien con otros chicos pero quejarse provocaba lo mismo en otras personas y él quería divertirse de eso.

Quieres pintarte las uñas con ellas?.- Ojiro que estaba junto a él molestaba mientras le pinchaba el abdomen con la cola.

No lo sé, últimamente tu las pintas muy bien.- Definitivamente la ironía era parte de Zero que además de hablar enrollaba una cinta sobre la boca de Ojiro mientras los dos reían.

Basta de jugar! Esto es un asunto serio! Como presidente de la clase 1A no voy a permitir que esta actividad se arruine. Vamos a decidir la primera ronda de esta noche al azar. Por favor tomen cada uno un papel previamente enumerado de mi bolsillo.- No hace falta decir quien esta gritando en paralelo que se pone de pie y hace un gesto a que su bolsillo quede en la mirada de todos.

Bro, cuando dices "mi bolsillo" se piensa que están en los de tu chaqueta o algo así. Pero meter la mano en el bolsillo de tu pantalón es muy raro.-

Esto no tiene nada de raro, Kirishima! Somos jóvenes con la madurez suficiente para no hacer insinuaciones sucias!.- Y haciendo un movimiento con la pierna la puso frente a uno de sus compañeros.- Todoroki por favor, haz el honor de sacar el primer papel! Quien saque el mismo número será tu compañero de habitación!

….Ay, Dios….- Cerrando los ojos, apuntando su cara en otra dirección y un mohín adorable en su expresión estiraba la mano al bolsillo del presidente.- Mañana mismo llenaré el formulario para el Bakusquad.

Ya no quedan cupos disponibles.- Se burlaba Bakugou mirando sus uñas en busca de alguna imperfección.

Así es como termino un enojadísimo Bakugou sentado en la cama de Tokoyami.

Por qué no puede ser en mi habitación!?.- Estaba con los brazos y piernas cruzadas mientras veía al otro chico alistar algunas cosas antes de dormir.

Porque cuando apagan la luz en tu habitación queda completamente oscuro y en mi habitación hay lámparas que regulan la luz para poder controlar mi Dark Shadow.- Se avergonzó un poco de no poder controlar completamente su quirk como lo hacia Bakugou.

Donde voy a dormir?.-

La verdad no lo había pensado. Supongo que conmigo, la cama no es tan pequeña.- Definitivamente esto se ponía cada vez mas incomodo.- Emmhh …Perdón si la luz te molesta para dormir, creo que tengo un antifaz porque aquí. Lo buscare para ti.- Dejando los cuadernos que estaba ordenando a un lado se levanto para buscar en sus cajones.

Ey…Ey! No importa, maldita sea. Me duermo con facilidad y temprano. Si tienes algo que hacer hasta más tarde no me molesta, la luz tampoco. Además, es tu habitación y te juro que soy indespertable….En fin, iré a cepillar mis dientes y me dormiré.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó por el pasillo sin mirar a Tokoyami para no avergonzarlo, porque Bakugou era un maldito desgraciado pero no era ciego. Podía ver como su compañero de clase se esforzaba con su quirk y no estaría interrumpiendo su avance obligándolo a dormir en su habitación oscura.

Esto si era una excelente escena, paseando por los pasillos buscando victimas para sus burlas encontró lo mejor. Podía ver perfectamente a Todoroki sentado en la cama de aquella habitación que te dejaba ciego por tanto destello. Tenía la cara brillante por alguna loción, comida a la mano, viendo una película en el portátil y un Aoyama limándole las uñas, hasta podría decir que estaba perfumado por el aroma que se le acercaba.

Bonita pijamada, te tienen bien cuidado eh.- Obviamente no podía finalizar con eso, así que saco su celular para tomar un evidencias de lo que veía.

Envidioso de esto? Te recuerdo que en algún momento será tu turno.- Habían cambiado, la relación entre ellos era más empática y menos bulliciosa, desde que con sus compañeros salvaron a Bakugou del secuestro tienen una bonita enemistad basada en quien lanza el mejor insulto-argumento.- Además, no me refiero a que será mi turno contigo. Será tu turno con Aoyama. Sin ofender, Aoyama pero parece que Bakugou te tiene miedo más de lo que le tienes a él.

No creas que por decir eso no tomare la foto. Le diré a Endeavour que su hijo está en buenas manos.- Tomó la foto y se fue de la puerta sonriendo. Miró su celular para ver su nueva adquisición y su buen humor desapareció….el maldito estaba posando.

Finalmente llego al baño para encontrarse con Kirishima terminando de prepararse para dormir.

Bro! Así que estas con Tokoyami, suerte la tuya. Mi primera noche es con Mineta y mi mayor miedo es que se masturbe cerca de mí. Creo que lo encerraré en el closet.-

Eso si es una mierda. La noche que este con él lo pondré en una jaula colgando de la ventana.-

Ay. No lo había pensado. Lo obligare a dormir en mi habitación, no lo quiero cerca de su porno. La verdad es que no lo quiero cerca.- Incluso Bakugou contuvo una pequeña risa.

Terminé, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, pelo de mierda.-

Muy gracioso, pero yo sé que no serán buenas. En fin, que descanses.-

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación se dio cuenta que Tokoyami estaba transcribiendo apuntes bastante concentrado.

No te molesta si me cambio de ropa aquí? Olvide hacerlo en baño.- Dios, que incomodo fue preguntar eso. Pero el rubio se giró para que no vea su cara de espanto.

Oh, no te preocupes. Deja tu ropa donde quieras, de todas maneras ordenare mañana.- Dijo sin quitar la vista de donde escribía.

Yo me acostaré ahora. Usare el rincón porque lo más probable es que no despierte hasta que suene la alarma, además si quieres ir al baño no quiero obstaculizar.- A la mierda con todo, se dormiría y ya. De todas maneras no despertará hasta la mañana, para ese momento ya olvidaría toda la vergüenza que le provoca dormir en la habitación de un compañero con el que con suerte hablas…o gritas.- Y si necesitas apuntes puedes tomar mis cuadernos, están en mi mochila. Solo sácalos si quieres, si no los quieres puedes irte a la mierda.- Subió a la cama y se giro de cara a la pared para dormir.

Está bien, gracias.- A los pocos minutos, cuando estaba por levantarse del asiento para tomar la mochila de Bakugou sintió la respiración pausada de este, lo que le indicaba que ya estaba dormido. – Pensé que estaba exagerando cuando dijo que se dormía rápido.- Tomó el cuaderno de la mochila y con solo unas hojeadas se sorprendió de lo ordenado que estaba. Una letra impecable, ortografía decente y apuntes correctos, definitivamente ese era el cuaderno del tercer mejor estudiante de la clase.- Ay, redacta muy bien…Por eso yo no entiendo ni lo que escribo.- Aprovechó al máximo los apuntes y los que no alcanzó a escribir los fotografió. Dejó algunas lámparas de luz baja encendidas, luego quitó su ropa con pereza, se vistió con un pijama corto y se acomodó en la orilla de su cama junto a su compañero. Como sabia que este ya dormía no se tomo la molestia de no recostarse como quería, además era solo otro chico, no es la gran cosa. Se decía a sí mismo hasta que se quedó dormido, pero no por mucho.

Apenas 2 horas después despertó asustado porque algo se movía en su cama…Ah es Bakugou, lo había olvidado. Pero en un momento lo estaba sintiendo muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que abrió los ojos de par en par. Giró su cabeza en dirección al rubio y encontró esa cara familiar cerca de la suya con una expresión completamente relajada, labios entre abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas, todo en el levemente iluminado por las luces moradas de sus lámparas de noche, así que movió todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a el cómodamente.

Mmmhh…Ven…No dejes…que me lleven.- Tokoyami quedó congelado, pensó que Bakugou había despertado pero al parecer solo hablaba dormido, aun que eso no fue nada a lo que venía. El rubio se le acercó lo suficiente como para poner la cara en su cuello y abrazarlo. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, respiró profundo e intentó mantener la calma, pensó nuevamente y sintió lastima. Aquel idiota que lo abrazaba sin saberlo aun tenía miedo de lo que ocurrió con la liga de villanos aun que no quiera reconocerlo despierto. Lo abrazo de vuelta y apoyo su mequilla en la frente del otro.

Espero que no sueñes con ninguna pelea, si gritas me mataras de un infarto.- Y a pesar de que comenzó a sentir mucho calor no se atrevió a soltarlo. Incluso se aprovecho de acariciarle el cabello cuando se quejaba dormido, lo veía hacer pequeñas muecas, pucheros tan inofensivos que jamás pensó ver en ese chico gritón. Pero se acordó de un pequeño detalle que hizo sacudir fuerte su corazón, si su novio llegara a ver que esta acostado y abrazado a otro chico su único escape seria apagar las luces y dejar que su quirk lo asesine antes de que lo asesinen a él. A pesar de no haber absolutamente ningún pensamiento romántico en su mente referente a Bakugou es algo que se podría malinterpretar fácilmente, pensó en alejarse un poco, lo intentó.

Mmhh!.- Habían cosas raras como Bakugou haciendo pucheros dormido y cosas no tan raras como Bakugou molesto dormido.- No…Quédate…Mmhh.

Ahora sí que estaba asustado, no tenía la seguridad de decir que el chico explosivo estaba dormido.

Estoy aquí, tranquilo.- No tenía la suficiente maldad como para dejar a ese pobre chico asustado lejos de el cuándo lo necesitaba. Volvió a acercarse, a acariciar su cabello y mirar su cara sonrojada por el calor de la cama. Olvidó a su novio y olvidó que su compañero era el violento de la clase. Olvidó la vergüenza que sentirían por la mañana y las probabilidades de explosiones dentro de su habitación. Se durmió, aferrándolo y consolándolo.

El sonido de la alarma provocó quejidos de parte de los dos, demasiado temprano, aun quedaban algunos minutos para despertar de buena gana. Este hombre va a matarme, pensó Tokoyami tan rápido que lo obligó a despertar completamente. Miró junto a él con miedo y agradeció al darse cuenta que no tenían la misma posición de anoche, al parecer mientras dormían se reacomodaron quedando solo su brazo bajo la cabeza de Bakugou, que estaba comenzando a moverse y hacer sonidos comunes de quien despierta con pereza.

MMMMMHHHHH! Suficiente, voy a levantarme.- El rubio se obligó a si mismo sentarse en la cama para despertar, comenzó a mover sus hombros y cuello hasta que miro a su compañero, aun medio aturdido, pestañeando lentamente por el sueño y con una sonrisa muy sutil le dijo.- Cinco minutos más?

Imposible decir que no, al menos tu pudiste sentarte. Yo siento que estoy enterrado en esta cama…todas las mañanas.- Sonrió al sentir como se movía la el colchón por el rubio dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Como dormiste? – Se acurrucó un poco entre las mantas.

Bien, pensé que sería peor.- Tokoyami también se acurrucó un poco pensando en lo maravillosa que sería la vida si Bakugou Katsuki fuese así de dócil desde la mañana hasta que se acaba el día, pero al parecer era producto de que aun estaba más dormido que despierto. – Como dormiste tu?

Tenía frio.-

Claro que no, en un momento desperté y estabas cálido.-

Pero yo soñé que estaba en un lugar muy frio y me dio la sensación de que en verdad lo tenía.- Estaba serio ahora, no le agradaba soñar, parecía muy real.- Hable dormido?

Si.-

Que dije?.-

Que yo era muy cool.-

Ya te gustaría. Cuidado con lo que dices, estoy despertando y mis explosiones son mucho peores en las mañanas.-

Ok, pero cuando despiertes.-

Maldito, pájaro de mierda.- Soltaron una carcajada contenida y decidieron levantarse.

Esta vez Bakugou no se tomó la molestia de preguntar lo que podía o no podía hacer en la habitación. Se quito la ropa con total libertad mientras conversaban sobre las clases del día. Le ofertó a su nueva amistad ayuda con los deberes, además se veía como alguien que podría formar parte de su selecto grupo de amigos…amigos que no había pedido.

Mientras Tokoyami no hablaría sobre lo de anoche por cuestiones de lealtad, no se lo contaría a nadie, además podía llevar a oídos de su novio y no era el mejor momento de su relación. Le agradeció a su visita por los apuntes prestados y los devolvió.

El que dijo o pensó que esta actividad no funcionaria definitivamente en este momento debe estar retractándose. Estar con otra persona en tus momentos más vulnerables, como lo es estando dormido, era la confianza que su profesor quería provocar a sus alumnos con la esperanza de que todos sean realmente amables con sus cercanos y no se jueguen bromas pesadas.

Bakugou salió más rápido que Tokoyami del baño dejándolo solo hasta que llego Kirishima.

Buenos días. Que tan explosiva fue tu noche? Hahahah.-

Nada mal. Pensé que despertaría por el frio del posible agujero en la pared. Pero no ocurrió. Aun que yo creo que no hay nada peor que la tuya, estuviste con Mineta.-

Ay, cállate. Me dormí lo suficientemente rápido como para que pase el tiempo rápido y poder sacarlo de mi habitación. No es la maldad en persona pero sus perversiones incomodan bastante.- Suspiro mientras ponía pasta dental a su cepillo.- Oh, Buenos días. Ojiro! que tal tu perfecta noche con Sato?

Buenos días. Excelente, jamás había pensando probar tantos postres en mi vida, además todos dignos de un chef de alto nivel.-

Así que te mantuvo con la boca ocupada.- Lanzó Kirishima con doble intención.

Basta de tus chistes gay!- Ojiro pensaba decir un par de cosas más al ver que Tokoyami había mirado en otra dirección para que no vean como se reía.

Pero puso su bizcocho en tu boca o no? Que tan grande era? Era tan grande como el? Hahahaha.- Kaminari que entro al baño corriendo para molestar no se iba a quedar atrás. Cuando se trataba de burlarse de alguien el era el primero.- Ey! Tu que te ríes tanto?- Miró macabramente a Tokoyami.- Dicen que Bakugou abraza por las noches. Te abrazo? Eh? Uuuuy siii, lo abrazoo.

Uuuuy, abrazados toda la noche.- Kirishima sentía la necesidad de unirse al ver que el chico más bajo estaba siendo picado por los dedos de Kaminari para provocarle cosquillas. Así que comenzó a picarlo también.

Claro que no idiotas, pero…ustedes parecen saber mucho sobre eso.- Intentaba esquivar los ataques mientras les lanzaba agua del fregadero.

Uuuy sí que lo abrazó. Te dio unos besitos explosivos también? Uuuy.- El rubio, que justo esta mañana se había levantado con mucha energía, seguía molestando hasta que vio a la nueva víctima de sus bromas dejar de reír. Miró a su espalda y vio a Shoji bastante serio en la puerta del baño.

Retirada, chicos.- Ojiro, jaló a los otros dos de sus mangas para obligarlos a salir del baño y dar algo de privacidad a la pareja de amigos, la tensión de notaba en el ambiente y quizá hay algunos temas pendientes entre ellos. Nada que sea de su incumbencia.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían y nadie sabía es que Shoji es novio de Tokoyami.

Tenían lo que comúnmente llaman una relación toxica, donde el chico más bajo que no había tenido ninguna experiencia amorosa anteriormente se sintió sumiso bajo su pareja celosa. No se podía decir que el chico de grandes brazos era una persona con malas intenciones pero sus celos eran difíciles de controlar, no significaba que se amaban menos pero estaban consientes de que la relación que tenían no era común y corriente. A veces las peleas superaban los límites y los dos terminaban profundamente lastimados, pero siempre volvían a buscarse.

Así que abrazados?- Shoji no actuaba normal cuando se trataba de alguien cerca de su novio y se podía ver su expresión que no estaba contento.

Vamos, tú sabes que estaban bromeando. Eso no es cierto. Se trata de Bakugou, es casi imposible que pase algo con él.

No me parece que te molestara.-

Porque sé que estaban solo molestando. Además no tienes porque …- Se calló, sintió miedo de ver a su pareja acercándose rápidamente a él de forma tan prepotente.

No me escondas cosas, Fumi. Tú sabes que lo sabré de todas maneras.-

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago! Y no estoy mintiendo!.- Armado de valor pudo al fin responder.

Entonces porque tan asustado? No me obligues a hacerte hablar de otra manera!.-

No!...Por favor, no me golpees.- La presión que provocaba quien eligió para amar era tan intensa que hacía a los dos perder la paciencia en algunas ocasiones. Tenía las manos aferradas al borde de su camisa y los ojos cerrados, lloraba. La intención le dolía mucho más de lo que le podía doler un golpe.- Por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. No hagas que me arrepienta de estar contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

No!...Por favor, no me golpees.- La presión que provocaba quien eligió para amar era tan intensa que hacía a los dos perder la paciencia en algunas ocasiones. Tenía las manos aferradas al borde de su camisa y los ojos cerrados, lloraba. La intención le dolía mucho más de lo que le podía doler un golpe.- Por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. No hagas que me arrepienta de estar contigo.

Ey…Yo no pensaba golpearte.- Se sentía dolido, luego de todo el tiempo intentando conquistarlo y juntar el valor para declararse, este temía de él. Recapacitó, mas dolor le provocaba haberle hecho sentir temor.- Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, en ningún instante, intentar si quiera lastimarte.

Cariño….- Sus ojos llorosos se veían más grandes de lo normal y su pequeño puchero fue suficiente como para que su novio limpie las lágrimas de su cara con los pulgares.- No podemos. No podemos seguir así, debemos cambiar. Yo debo hacerlo y tú también.- Aún algunas lagrimas escapaban pero esta vez acariciaba su cara entre las manos de quien amaba.-Es hora de confiar en nosotros. Pero tú también debes prometerlo.

Lo prometo.- Ni un segundo para pensarlo.- Hagamos que esto funcione.

Luego de eso un cálido beso fue todo lo que necesitaron para completar su promesa. Shoji besaba a quien más amaba mientras se prometía no volver a sentir inseguridades, a la vez de no provocar temor en nadie más por el resto de su vida, era un futuro héroe, no estaba para infundir temor en su alrededor. Tokoyami besaba a quien más amaba recordando sus primeros momentos, cuando ni el mismo estaba seguro de si podría besar bajo sus rasgos faciales, miedo que perdió con su novio cuando este lo besó por primera vez.

Casi toda la clase 1-A estaba fuera del baño tan pegada a la puerta que podría mimetizarse con ella. Aguantaron exclamaciones y muchos estaban alerta por lo que podría ocurrir dentro de ese baño, aliviándose cuando entendieron que nadie estaba en peligro.

La mayoría se sentía enamorado de algún compañero de clase, sus corazones se llenaban pensando en que algún día, si tenían suerte, podrían estar en un momento tan romántico con quien anhelaban.

No quería arruinar el momento pero…cuando creen que me podría cepillar los dientes? No alcancé a hacerlo cuando estuve dentro.-

Maldita sea, Denki. Te dije que podías usar el baño de chicas.- Mina intentaba no gritar a su amigo.- Arruinaste el romance, además no alcanzaré a tomar una foto de todos nosotros husmeando.

No tan rápido Mineta. Tú esperaras a que desocupen el baño de chicos.- Ochako se acercó para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro y hacerlo elevar, eso lo mantendría lejos del baño de las chicas.

Chicos, creo que deberíamos alejarnos. – Deku con la cara completamente roja se le hacía imposible describir los ruidos que comenzaron a generarse tras la puerta. El no quería ser parte de un momento tan íntimo pero antes de hacerse un lado fue empujado por su amiga pelicastaña.

Uy, hay ruidos raros. Seguro están ejercitándose.- Ironizó Sero.

Actúen normal! Ahí viene sensei!- Alertó como pudo Kirishima.

Momo que estaba ahí con la excusa de que fue arrastrada por sus amigas se apuró en golpear la puerta del baño, donde se entraba la pareja, con un toque bastante singular.

Aizawa creía que la clase no estaba lo suficientemente unida en cuestiones de compañerismo y amistad, pero este no tenía idea o al menos no recordaba el nivel al que puede llegar un montón de adolescentes con el fin de no conseguir problemas. La clase 1-A estaba completamente preparada bajo estrictos códigos, señales, toques de puerta y sonidos que podían emitirse solo para no ser encontrados haciendo algo perverso o desmedido. Podrían no mantener conversaciones con varias personas de su misma clase pero esto era un lenguaje casi universal para todos. También útil para momentos en los que se acercaba cualquier profesor y solo algunos sabían que existen unos cuantos para cuando se acercaba Tenya. Alertar a sus compañeros para que no sean encontrados haciendo estupideces o depravaciones increíblemente no se trata de compañerismo, se trata de honor y nadie es lo suficiente indigno como para convertirse en el soplón.

En fin, se esparcieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Denki salió corriendo del baño de niñas para no levantar sospechas. Shoji salió del baño sin demostrar notoriedad y Tokoyami se encerró dentro de un cubículo para calmar sus nervios antes de salir.

Con esto se dio comienzo al desayuno, cada minuto en la vida de ellos era bastante importante, pues no sabes cuando algo bueno de lo que no estás enterado puedes escuchar o saber…sin querer, por su puesto.

Y? Que hicieron Koda y tú anoche, Midoriya?.- Ochako era la más entusiasmada por saber todo lo que ocurría, aun que no era precisamente chismosa no quería quedarse atrás con noticias frescas. A pesar de que Toru les llevaba a todas bastante ventaja sobre información, su quirk la ayudaba y eso no se podía discutir, suerte para unas y envidia sana para otras.

Viste el conejito que tenía en su habitación? Me la pase jugando con él mientras terminábamos la tarea.- Tan inocente que se escuchaban esas palabras en la boca santa de Deku.

Así que jugaste mucho con el conejito de Koda, quien lo diría. Que lascivo.- Kirishima que estaba de espaldas a Deku se giró solo para molestarlo.

Vamos, dinos a todos. Que tan grande es el conejito de Koda?- Denki jamás se quedaría atrás. Bastaba con que uno de sus amigos abriera la poca para que el pudiera seguir con las burlas.

No sean vulgares! Además no te rías tanto Kirishima, todos sabemos que no tenías la mejor compañía.- Defendía la chica a su amigo.- Y tú Kaminari, nos contaron que te atravesaste el bizcocho más grande de Sato en la boca.- Imposible no aprovechar el momento para decir algunas cosas sucias también buscando algo de diversión. Obvio que esa frase no podía ir sin la compañía de un gesto obsceno con la mano.

Ochako! No son palabras para una señorita! Recordemos que somos una generación destinada para ser héroes! No podemos faltar al pudor!- Gritaba Tenya como de costumbre, nada que no se pueda ignorar.

Vamos! Que tan grande y bueno estuvo el bizcocho, Kaminari? Hahahahaha!- Aun se burlaba la chica sosteniéndose en el estomago por sus risotadas. Incluso Midoriya se cubría la cara para que no vean como se reía de la conversación subida de tono.

….Estupendo.- Respondió el rubio seguido de la unión de las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios para darles un beso suave y lanzarlos al aire, devolviendo la seriedad a todos.

…Eso fue muy gay, Bro.- Hasta se podía decir que Kirishima lo miraba con lastima.

Tienes razón, no lo pensé.- Aceptando la culpa propia hizo que todos asintieran. Que hombre más honesto, ojalá pensaran eso de él en ese momento.- Peeero…- Molestar le daba mas energía que un generador.- Nadie puede negar que Todoroki vivió la noche más homosexual! Díganos señor, que tal la experiencia?

En eso si tienes razón, además una imagen vale más que mil palabras.- Sero que estaba sentado frente a Kirishima se unió a la conversación solo para lanzar más carbón.

Todos vieron como el tranquilo chico abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente sacó el su teléfono del bolsillo, tecleo un poco encontrando lo que buscaba. Desvío la cabeza tras las personas que impedían la vista hacia quien estaba en el extremo de la mesa de en frente. Era tan obvio que Bakugou colgó la foto, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le movió los labios haciendo notar un insulto bastante ofensivo pero fue respondido con una sonrisa pesada y un saludo digno de una diva. Suspiró, volvió a mirar su teléfono y soltó una risa.

No, nadie puede negar que mi noche fue la más gay.- Aceptó su desgracia y se burlo de sí mismo, que tan terrible puede ser tener una foto a la vista de sus compañeros. Además, se veía muy bien. – Pero no olviden, que todos ustedes también la tendrán.- Touché, cogiendo su bandeja se fue al lavaplatos lo más digno que pudo. Dejo a todos haciendo gestos de tensión… excepto a Ochako que se reía a carcajadas.

Ahhh! Al parecer los otros pasaron una noche sin novedades!.- Toru, a pesar de no poder verse, levantaba los brazos de manera frustrada mientras trotaba en compañía de las demás chicas.

En verdad eres chismosa eh. Jiro, estamos bastantes seguras de que tu sabes algo más. Tu quirk te permite escuchar más que nosotras, informa con tu bitácora al equipo.- La chica de pelo y piel rosa hablaba seriamente con cierta dificultas, la seriedad no era lo suyo.

No que Toru es la chismosa?.- Tsuyu hoy llevaba el cabello inusualmente suelto.

Bitacora Punk clase 1A.- Aclamaba con formalidad burlesca.- Gracias a mis finas capacidades auditivas se logró recopilar los siguientes datos; Sero y Shoji taparon la base de la puerta con una toalla para que no escapara el humo de lo que fumaban, hasta ahora la sustancia fumada es desconocida. Iida obligó a Ojiro a hacer su tarea y dormir temprano para tener un buen rendimiento en clases, nada fuera de lo esperado y …Son todas unas perras chismosas.- Esto provocó bastantes risas haciendo que el trote se limitara.- Cierre de bitácora.- Decía entre carcajadas reprimidas.

Aizawa-sensei nos está mirando, disimulen!- La chica más alta pocas veces en su vida refinada y rica había tenido el lujo gratuito de tener conversaciones divertidas con amigas.

Vi a Aizawa-sensei y Yamada-sensei besándose en el pasillo para luego arrastrarse a un baño de profesores.- Escupió Ochako deando a todas con la boca abierta pero siguió trotando tranquilamente mientras se giraba para sacarles la lengua.- Quien es la que tiene mejor información ahora!? Hahahaha.- Todas la persiguieron gritando para que cuente más pero aumento el trote solo para molestar.

Maldita sea, se ven muy animadas.- Kirishima, miraba con envidia a las chicas esperando un milagro que le entregue el ánimo que tanto quería.

Como no van a estar felices? Todas las noches antes de dormir ellas comen chocolates, se peinan el cabello y se burlan de nosotros. Mientras, nosotros lloramos durante las noches por los traumas que nos provocamos entre sí.- Denki ponía todo su esfuerzo en correr y hablar pero ya se veía agitado, además que estaba corriendo bastante desarmado.

Tú tienes putos traumas de tanto caerte de la cama cuando niño, idiota.-

Exclamo la princesa, Bakugou. No quería herir tus sentimientos pero tú eres el que provoca los traumas.-

Te provocare un trauma craneal si corres tan lento.-

Kirishima! Yo te elijo! Controla a tu BFF!- Como ya estaba mentalmente programado corrió lo más fuerte que pudo rezando para que Bakugou no lo alcance, si tenía suerte solo vería los destellos de las explosiones.

Dormiremos en tu habitación o en la mía? –

Las parejas ya estaban conformadas, a pesar de que Bakugou gritó bastante termino aceptando su destino, eso o ya estaba dañándose las cuerdas vocales.

Vamos a la mía. Extraño dormir en mi cama, la de Tokoyami era demasiado blanda.-

Todoroki lo miró con una expresión desconcertada, ver al rubio tan dócil no es común. Pero él no sabía que ya adentraba la noche y un Kacchan con sueño es muy distinto al que se ve durante el día. Fue a su habitación rápido para tomar algunas cosas y mudarse temporalmente a la otra habitación.

Luces muy cansado, si quieres solo duérmete. No hay tarea pero preparare algunas cosas.- Shoto podía ver como el chico explosivo pestañeaba más seguido. Pero se desconcentró de su visión cuando vibró su celular.

"Prepárate para dormir calientito porque Bakugou te abrazara más de lo que deseas. Tokoyami"

Solo sonrío, no lo comentaría con su nuevo compañero de cuarto porque no quería devolverle el alma al cuerpo solo para hacerlo gritar. Cuando ya estaba por devolver su celular a su bolsillo sonó el tono de una llamada, contestó y su rostro cambio repentinamente. Bakugou que se estaba cambiando ropa lentamente notó que algo no estaba bien.

Debo ir a hablar con Aizawa-sensei. Volveré mas tarde. Duérmete.-

Qué alivio, si no me lo dices no lo haría.- Quitándose la chamarra volvió a mirarlo al rostro.- Esta todo bien?- Bakugou Katsuki por primera vez en su vida tenía una cara de preocupación en el rostro.

Supongo que sí. Cierra la ventana, esta noche lloverá.- Se veía pálido? Por eso Bakugou lo miraba de esa forma? O Quizá solo era la cara somnolienta del rubio? Pensaba mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

Bakugou que se durmió profundamente despertando un rato después producto de un fuerte trueno seguido por el relámpago que ilumino la habitación, paralelo a eso vio la puerta de su habitación abrirse dejando ver al joven de pelo bicolor.

Qué hora es?- Dijo mas dormido que despierto.

Solo paso una hora, son las once y media.- Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, no se molestaría en preguntar dónde iba a dormir, se acomodaría junto al rubio esperando que no lo bote de la cama.- Olvidé traer otra camiseta.

Puedes tomar una del segundo cajón, no me importa.- Apuntaba solo con el dedo y casi sin moverse el mueble que estaba cerca. Tenía sueño pero la lluvia golpeaba fuerte la ventana.

Mi papá se entero de la foto.-

Y eso fue suficiente como para despertar por completo Bakugou.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou se sentó rápidamente en la cama para ver de frente a su compañero, saber que fue culpable de tal problema le quitó el sueño de forma inmediata.

…Lo siento.- Decía a la vez que se hacía a un lado en dirección a la pared para darle espacio al otro.- Toma…Elimina la foto.

Oh ya cálmate, no es para tanto. Enji está enojado todo el tiempo, esto no es novedad. Solo fue una excusa exagerada para molestar.- Cogió el celular y lo aventó en la cama del lado del rubio.

Como crees que encontró la foto? Se suponía que solo debía verla la clase, maldita sea.-

Así como es de idiota no me sorprendería que busque todas las formas posibles para espiar sin fundamento.- Una vez los dos acostados se acomodaban para seguir con la charla.

Y tienes suerte que solo puse esa, tengo unas tuyas que dejan mucho que desear para ser el hijo del segundo mejor héroe.-

Que!? Dame tu celular, quiero verlas.-

No, no puedo. Tengo fotos de todos, están ahí en caso de que a alguien se le ocurra alguna estupidez contra mí.-

Si es momento de confesiones quiero decirte que hace un momento sin querer voltee una lata de soda en tu alfombra.-

Maldita sea, es invierno idiota. Si la lavo aun así la maldita alfombra no secará con suficiente rapidez en este clima. A todo esto, está lloviendo muy fuerte. –

Oh un relámpago.- Giro la cabeza, Shoto, en dirección a la ventana pero luego miró al lado, Bakugou se veía muy relajado recostado boca abajo con la cabeza posada entre sus brazos para mirar la luz de los relámpagos que se filtraba en la ventana.

Quien sea que este durmiendo con Denki en este jodido momento está muerto.-

Te gusta Kirishima?-

…Maldito, mitad y mitad. Eres lo suficientemente atrevido como para preguntar esas cosas no?-

Se te nota…Bueno, a los dos se les nota.-

No te hagas el muy sabelotodo con lo que te preguntaré ah! Si haces algún comentario te hare un agujero en la cabeza... Crees que yo también le gusto?-

Es una maldita broma?- Casi se infarta cuando vio la cara indignada del rubio.- Pensé que era obvio, todos se dan cuenta como te coquetea. Además, Kirishima le conto a Mina porque sabe que ella se lo contará a todo el mundo y así tu te enterarías que también está interesado en ti.

Que!? Hace cuanto le contó? Ese maldito pelo de mierda se comporta como una puta quinceañera enamorada-

No sé, no estoy seguro. Una semana? Quizá un poco mas.-

Se suponía que yo debería enterarme pero ha pasado más de una semana y nadie me lo dijo! Podría haberme ahorrado malditas preguntas vergonzosas!-

Por eso te lo estoy diciendo…Mejor tarde que nunca…supongo.-

Bastante tarde no?-

Supongo que fallamos como clase chismosa. Pero, piénsalo. Ya de manera común es muy difícil mantener una conversación contigo. Sinceramente creo que todo esto que hablamos está funcionando porque estas medio dormido- Aun que la habitación estaba a casi obscuras con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se podía ver claramente los parpados enrojecidos por el cansancio y sueño del rubio.- A todo esto, porque te duermes tan temprano? Tú estabas durmiendo y aun habían algunos viendo películas en la sala.

Estoy cansado.-

Todo el tiempo? Estas seguro que no es anemia?-

Maldita sea, no. No es anemia. Estoy cansado porque tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo después de clases desde este último mes…No te diré donde porque estoy seguro que al menos 12 idiotas llegaran de visita mañana solo para molestar. Además, no quiero que Kirishima se entere.-

Está bien, nadie se enterará. De hecho te tengo una propuesta. Mañana te ayudaré a que compartas habitación con Kirishima solo si tú me ayudas a que yo…comparta habitación con Midoriya.-

Hahahahahahaha!-

Helare la cama mientras duermes.-

No puedo creer que te guste el puto nerd.- Se afirmó el estomago aguantando las ganas de seguir riendo.- Pero está bien. Y? Piensas confesarte o alguna mierda cursi como esas? Hahahaha. Ya, ya. ..Hahaha…Está bien, basta. Basta.-

No, quiero tener sexo con él.-

Ah Mierda. Eso no me lo esperaba.- Bakugou intento tener la boca cerrada para no parecer un estúpido.- Crees que el puto nerd quiere tener sexo contigo?-

Sí, porque ya a tenido sexo conmigo. Pero decidimos seguir siendo amigos y olvidarlo.-

Ay, dios. Hay cosas que en verdad no quiero saber…Ok, seré tu cómplice solo si no me cuentas ni un detalle más…nunca más en la vida.- Se acomodó nuevamente para poder dormir.- Ah y otra cosa. Hace bastante frio porque no usas tu maldito inútil quirk y calientas este lado de la cama?-

Eso es lo que dijo Midoriya la última vez que…- Sin poder terminar sintió el peso de la almohada en la cara.- Ok, ok. Era broma. Lo haré….Buenas noches.-

Buenas noches, maldito mitad y mitad.-Estaba dispuesto a dormir pero su celular sonó sobre la cama. Lo busco estirando la mano y tocando por todas partes hasta encontrarlo.- Que afortunado eres, levántate maldito. Estamos cordialmente invitados a una reunión solidaria. Tienen suerte que aun es relativamente temprano o los mandaría a la mierda.

A donde vamos?- Pero Bakugou solo se limitaba a sonreír mientras se ponía un suave chaleco abierto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otra habitación lo único que se podía oír eran fuertes gemidos y rechinidos de la cama.

Tokoyami subía y bajaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, a su vez agradecía lo masculino y celoso que era en la relación ya que le da una excelente picardía al sexo. Sus caderas fueron tomadas por un par de manos para dar mayor profundidad a las penetraciones, su cuerpo delgado y poco peso ayudaba bastante a darle mayor rapidez con algo de ayuda.

Lo único que puedo decir es que el plan de intercambiar los nombres para dormir esta noche juntos fue lo mejor que se nos pudo ocurrir.- Las manos de Shoji apretaron mas fuertes las caderas de Tokoyami para poder acabar pero no significa que ese serie el único round.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había probado otros antes pero eran demasiado fuertes-

Eso es porque los idiotas intentan hacerse los varoniles fumando cigarrillos cualquiera, son terribles.-

…Tiene buen sabor y …es suave pero no sé si esto sea correcto teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un cuarto de la UA.-

Sabes que no sería normal, Deku? Que a nuestra edad no hagamos cosas como esta en la UA, además fumar cigarrillos suaves es solo el comienzo para fumar esto.-De su cajetilla sacó algo que no era exactamente legal.

No! No, Kaminari. Fumar un cigarrillo no es la base como para llegar al extremo de fumar marihuana aquí!.-

Ah…que aburrido….Además incluso Bakugou se atrevió a probarlo. Fue bastante bueno para ehhh el relajo del cuerpo después del entrenamiento según el.- Kaminari no era el más listo de la clase pero no significa que su mente no funcione rápido para dar excusas.- Y obviamente no lo haremos solos, dame un segundo.- Tomo su celular y después de escribir un par de cosas lo guardo.- Si fumaras esto solo Midoriya. Hahahaha sería muy bueno pero no soy tan mal amigo como para que caigas 2 hrs sobre la cama medio muerto.

Eso no ayuda mucho en tu intento de convencerme.- Pero cuando justo estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente tocaron la puerta y era el singular toque que confirmaba era alguien de la clase.

Oh! Que rápidos.- Kaminari casi corre a abrir la puerta.- Adelante. Hoy tenemos invitados especiales.

No nos miren por favor, con Ojiro ya estamos drogados pero no es amable negar la invitación de un amigo.- Sero entró y técnicamente dejo caer su cuerpo en el piso, su compañero se limitó a imitarlo.

Chicas! No pensé que podrían alejarse del aquelarre!.-

No somos brujas, idiota. Pero si, fue difícil. Hola Midoriya.- Fue directamente por la cama. Todos sabían que la cama de Denki es realmente muy mullida y suave, no era poco común que el rubio se encontrara con gente tomando alguna siesta en su habitación y como jamás se enojaba solo los dejaba en paz o se recostaba junto a ellos.

Dije que Jirou tenía diarrea y debía acompañarla al baño.-

Muy gracioso, Mina. Siempre me culpas a mi pero no soy yo la que pide destapadores para el baño.- La pelirosa se lanzo sobre ella en la cama para jalarle las mejillas indignada.

Bakugou! Pensé que estabas dormido! Este momento será tan genial!- Puso su cara en llanto en el pecho del chico explosivo el cual solo se limito a apartarlo bruscamente con una mano y hacerse espacio para entrar.

Si sigues gritando así despertaras a Aizawa y nos pateara el culo a todos.-

Yo se que tu has llegado con nuestra salvación. Tienes el encendedor verdad?-

Si limpiaras tu habitación de vez en cuando encontrarías todos los encendedores que perdiste drogado. Además, tengo algo mejor que eso. Qué esperas ahí? Pasa.- Se hizo a un lado del marco de la puerta.- Tengo un maldito encendedor humano.

UHHHOHHHH! Torodoki-chan! Eres la luz de mi droga.- Gritaba Denki emocionado de tener nuevos invitados. Midoriya solo miraba sentado sin tener idea en lo que se había metido y pero ahora no podría negarse porque Todoroki también lo haría y Kacchan se burlaría toda la vida de él, la presión social es lo peor!.

Ey! Ey! Ey! Espera, no le dije a lo que veníamos. Maldito mitad y mitad venimos a drogarnos, puedes no hacerlo pero no puedes irte o tendríamos que buscar encendedores en este chiquero. Además, necesito esa mierda, necesito fumarla para poder levantarme decentemente mañana, aguantar todos estos malditos idiotas e ir a trabajar sin ganas de suicidarme.

Está bien.- Tomó asiento cerca de Deku y no hizo ningún reclamo.

Amo a este tipo y como casi todas las cosas en la vida le importan una mierda.-

Sero a ti también te importa casi todo una mierda.- Mina intentaba afirmar algo que en verdad era bastante obvio-

Quien comienza? Yo digo que Midoriya.-

Me parece bien, para el momento en que el este drogado yo aun estaré lo suficientemente lucida como para recordar su cara mañana.- Jirou no parecía tener buenas intenciones teniendo el celular en su mano.

Midoriya, puedes hacer los honores.- Denki le lanzo la cajetilla para luego tomar una toalla y acomodarla bajo la puerta.- Ojiro, abre la ventana por favor. Tú estás más cerca.

Está bien.- Simplemente sin preguntárselo demasiado para no dudar frente a todos, abrió la caja tomo el cigarrillo distintivo a los demás y se giró hacia Todoroki, quien hizo una pequeña llama con su dedo. Fumó como normalmente lo haría y lo estiro en dirección a Jirou. Pero se fijo que todos lo miraban con la boca abierta.- …Que?

Ey! No que fumabas por primera vez?.-

Si, pero no significa que sepa cómo hacerlo. Ya había visto a otros fumar.- Intentaba hablar y aguantar la respiración.

Oh! Ese debe ser Kirishima.- Kaminari se estiro para quitar la toalla, abrir la puerta y jalar a su amigo dentro de la habitación para cerrar rápido. – Brooo! Llegaste justo a tiempo!

Pensé que Ilda nunca se dormiría. Me hizo estudiar dos horas!.- Se sentó entre Bakugou y Kaminari.- Fue terriblemente aburrido, al menos Kat me golpea en la cabeza para despertar. Oh, aquí también se escuchan los gemidos de Shoji y Tokoyami, podrían hacerle competencia a Mic-Sensei.-

Es como cuando Mina metió a quien sabe quien a su habitación. Mi teoría es que lo disolvió en acido porque nadie jamás lo vio salir.- Sero estaba un poco lento pero nada podía escapar de la diversión a costa de otras personas.

Tan solo quince minutos después todos estaban intentando reír despacio para cada estupidez que se decían. Conversaciones tan conspirativas como si Midoriya era hijo de All Might y lo hermoso que es tener platicas con las demás chicas pero no se comparaba a tener una amistad masculina sucia y rara.

Recuerdan cuando Bakugou gritó tan fuerte que Jirou se desmayó?- Ojiro estaba bastante hipnotizado con los accesorios de rayos decorando la habitación pero intentaba concentrarse en mantener la conversación.

Recuerdan cuando la hermana de Todoroki llego a visitarlo justo cuando estábamos haciendo un fuerte de almohadas para ver como la pintura de uñas de Mina brillaba en la oscuridad? Fue muy vergonzoso, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer.- Se reía Denki a la vez que hacía sonar música de su celular para acompañar el ambiente.

De hecho, Kaminari. Eso si fue ayer.- Midoriya solo estaba sentado en el piso afirmando su espalda en el colchón de la cama, sentía la boca un poco seca pero no le molestaba demasiado.

No fue nada. Recuerdan cuando Enji llegó al salón justo después de la clase de educación sexual? Yo aun tenía el condón que nos habían dado en la mano.- Todoroki aun podía recordar el vergonzoso evento pero no le molestaba compartirlo.

Hahahaha! Recuerdo haberte visto justo cuando incineraste el condón apenas un segundo después de ver a tu papá, suerte que no lo notara.- Sero se sentía tan afortunado de tener ese asiento en su clase, casi justo en medio.

Oh! Y recuerdan la chica de la otra clase que acosaba a Kirishima?!.- Mina gritaba cada vez que recordaba el hecho.- Lo que Kat le dijo para insultarla podría ser un hecho histórico en la UA.

Qué? Por qué yo no sé nada de eso?!.- Jirou estaba totalmente ofendida por no estar enterada…enterada del insulto.- Quiero escuchar lo que dijo! Díganmelo! Los demás detalles me los pueden contar cuando este lucida porque es probable que en unos minutos no recuerde esto.-

No puedo, a Midoriya le sangrarían los oídos.- Mina torcía la boca y agitaba su mano como si lo que quería decir era realmente malo.

Les parece muy gracioso porque no le ocurrió a ustedes, esa chica estaba loca.- El único pelirojo de la habitación ponía una mano en su frente, sentía escalofríos y rememoraba insistentes pesadillas por ese episodio de su vida.

Oh vamos, Bakugou, repítelo. Fue un momento memorable.- Sero como siempre lanzando carbón al fuego.

Otra vez! Otra vez! Otra vez!.- Denki y Ojiro no podía perder en diversión. Además era algo que se merecía recordar. Midoriya y Todoroki en verdad tenían curiosidad de lo que dijo así que guardaron silencio en caso de que Bakugou se retracte solo porque ellos estaban ahí.

Está bien.- El rubio explosivo rodó los ojos, en verdad según él no era algo tan despectivo comparándolo con otros insultos que se le ocurrían. Aun que aun le hervía la sangre cuando podía ver en sus pensamientos a esa maldita chica tonta aparecer de la nada y sentarse sobre las piernas de Kirishima casi en sus narices y a la vez le producía risa recordar la cara de indignación de Mina que estaba a solo unos pasos. – Le dije "_Acaso la clamidia ya te comió el cerebro, puta ridícula? Se supone que no se puede ser fea y estúpida a la vez. Mueve tu puto culo y deja de esparcir tus enfermedades venéreas antes de que te haga explotar una teta"**…**_Eso, fin. Ahora es como la puta Myrtle la llorona, aun se le puede escuchar llorar dentro de los baños como la mierda que es. Y NO, no me arrepiento. Maldita loca fácil y ofrecida.

Todoroki reprimió una carcajada. Midoriya solo se quedo callado con los ojos muy abiertos pensando en lo afortunado que no ser el receptor de tales insultos. A Jirou casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso para luego no poder respirar de risa y Kirishima aun se avergonzaba…de todo. Lo demás solo se reían de lo desafortunada que fue la acosadora chica al encontrarse con Bakugou en el momento y lugar no incorrecto.

Nos vamos, mitad y mitad. Tengo frio y necesito dormir temprano. Además no quiero que recuerden lo que le dije al jardinero - Bakugou se levanto con pereza del piso.

También volvamos, Jirou. Ahora realmente comenzó el juego.-

Que? Cual juego?.- Midoriya estaba sentado calmadamente en el piso disfrutando el momento.

Dios, me siento pecador al ver la santísima inocencia de Deku corrompida por culpa de todos nosotros.- Ojiro lo miraba con toda la empatía que había en su interior, probablemente porque estaba demasiado drogado.

Ok, tienen sus excusas? Maldito, mitad y mitad, si Aizawa nos encuentra en algún pasillo estamos casi perdidos. Por …Hahahaha maldita sea, Mina, no te quedes tanto tiempo con la boca abierta pareces estúpida.- Pocas veces es así de fácil ver reír de esa manera a Kacchan por lo que nadie hacía comentarios sobre eso o no se repetirá nunca más en la vida.

Luego que las otras seis personas se fueron la habitación Denki se relajó estirado en su cama con los ojos cerrados hasta que se levanto abruptamente para abrir un cajón donde guardaba comida. Tomó una cantidad importante y la lanzo al piso cerca de donde estaba Izuku.

Y? Como lo sentiste? Yo lo pase de maravilla.-

En verdad me sorprende como mi brazo se siente mucho mejor, como si el dolor casi constante a desaparecido. Denki, definitivamente esto superó mis expectativas. Gracias.-

Y aun no pruebas mi cama! He encontrado a muchos teniendo siestas aquí, realmente pienso que algún día encontraré personas teniendo sexo. Que lado quieres? A mí me gusta la orilla porque soy muy inquieto para dormir y podría hacer caer de la cama.-

Tan solo unos minutos después estaban los dos recostados entre las mantas mirando el techo con barras de cereal en las manos.

Deku movía su muñeca sorprendido de que estuvieran desapareciendo los efectos de lo fumado pero los dolores musculares no se hacían presentes, era un alivio que no esperaba conseguir. Si esto realmente le ayudaba a mantener una estabilidad con su cuerpo seguro podría volver a intentarlo cuando se sentía realmente mal…o no tan mal.

Kaminari? Que fue lo que hizo el jardinero para hacer enfadar a Bakugou?-

Oh emmm…Le hizo un comentario vulgar a Mina, ella es una persona con bastante carácter pero fue una lástima verla avergonzarse.- Denki se deprimía cada vez que en su mente se posaba la abochornada cara de su amiga.

Y que fue lo que le dijo Bakugou a ese tipo?-

Hahaha! En verdad quieres saber? Ese idiota en verdad se lo merecía. Le dijo...- Se acercó al oído de Midoriya y le susurro unas cuantas frases para luego ver como el mismo chico se tapaba la boca.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y? Como te pareció?- Soltó un bostezo después de terminar de hablar.- Yo aun no estoy completamente lucido, así que es el momento perfecto para intentar dormir.

Pensé que Aizawa aparecería desde la oscuridad directamente a nosotros. No sé si fue tan buena idea pasar por la cocina.- El bicolor tenía el seño fruncido.

Los dos ya estaban en la cama de Bakugou, aun tenían los ojos levemente rojos pero se sentían bastante relajados. El rubio comúnmente cuando tenía frío adoptaba una posición fetal y se cubría con las mantas hasta por debajo de los ojos.

Bakugou, estas muy frio. Ven acá.- Paso su brazo bajo el cuello de su compañero para atraerlo a su costado cálido, al rubio no le pareció molestar y solo se acercó lo más que pudo.

Prende tu maldito calefactor humano, mitad y mitad.- Posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro chico, podía sentir aumentar la calidez y se aguantaba las ganas de casi posarse sobre el otro.- Oh…Esto está realmente genial.

Así permanecieron, semi-abrazados.

Bakugou solo se dejaba acurrucar aprovechando la lluvia que azotaba la ventana provocando un ambiente relajante, acompañar esto con la calidez que producía el cuerpo de su compañero era lo que había necesitado desde hace mucho. Ser friolento durante las noches no era de su agrado a sabiendas que mantener el calor aumentaba las facultades de su quirk pero estando sin movimientos continuos no se podía hacer mucho durante su descanso nocturno.

Mientras tanto Todoroki solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, en verdad la actividad de compartir habitación no le molestaba en absoluto si sus siguientes noches serian de este mismo agrado. El único problema es que le recordaba demasiado a la noche que había pasado con Deku hace poco tiempo atrás, recostados el uno al otro, desnudos, sudorosos , cansados pero realmente satisfechos. Jamás se esperó que el momento tan apasionado no se volvería a repetir y en parte también era su culpa por aceptar las decisiones de Midoriya, para su desgracia era bastante manipulable si se trataba de las palabras del peliverde.

Bakugou?… Estas dormido?.- Agacho su cabeza para hablar un poco más de cerca, el rubio le respondió con un chasquido.-Que fue lo que le dijiste al jardinero?.-


	4. Chapter 4

Si no fuera por Todoroki la mañana sería realmente fría. Era fin de semana y Bakugou se daba el lujo de levantarse unas hrs más tarde los sábados, la lluvia había pasado dejando una leve neblina que bajaba la temperatura. Eran las 7 am, aun había tiempo de seguir durmiendo, el rubio se acurrucaba más cerca del invasor de su cama, el cual había dejado de activar su quirk antes de quedarse dormido para no sufrir algún tipo de incendio incontrolable.. La cama aun estaba cálida, compartían la almohada, todo era casi como un milagro…hasta que de un momento a otro sonó el despertador.

Maldición! Ya son las 10?- Si Bakugou pudiera no se levantaría jamás, dormir cálido era su debilidad. Se acurrucó mas pero enojado.

Mmmhh…Aun no podríamos dormir una hora más.- Todoroki puso una de sus muñecas sobre sus ojos para detener la luz que lo dejaba un poco ciego.

Debo bañarme, desayunar y luego estar en el trabajo a las 3.- Estaba tan adormilado que hablaba con los ojos cerrados.

Olvídate de la ducha y tenemos al menos 1 hora más para dormir. Además hueles bien.- Era honesto, el maldito rubio tenía un aroma realmente exquisito.

…Eso es taaan gay.- Sonrió estando aun medio dormido.

Es verdad, hueles bien. No sé qué mierda sudas pero hueles a perfume de bebé.- Todoroki ya tenía los ojos abiertos y pudo ver la sonrisa del rubio. Era tan distinto a como normalmente se comportaba, suponía que ese maldito chico explosivo no podía estar enojado 24 hrs al día. A su vez pensaba si no estuviera enamorado de Deku y hubiese visto esa faceta de Bakugou, estaría completamente flechado. Kirishima tendría una suerte nocturna de mierda, nocturna porque solo podría ver este comportamiento en horarios de sueño.

No huelo como un maldito bebé.-

…Te gustaría tener un bebé algún día?-

…Realmente no estás hablando dormido, mitad y mitad? Ah que mierda viene esa pregunta?!-

No lo sé, me dio curiosidad…Lo preguntaba con seriedad.-

…No puedo tener bebés si ya se me ocurrió enamorarme de otro maldito tipo, idiota.-

Pero…y si pudieras?- Ahora Bakugou si había despertado por completo y lo miraba con una expresión realmente confundida.

No sé, nunca me lo había preguntado. Ni cuando me consideraba heterosexual me lo había preguntando.- Tenia el ceño levemente fruncido y seguía con las mantas cubriéndole hasta el cuello.

La verdad yo tampoco me lo había preguntado. Anoche Enji me dio una hermosa charla de porque debo darle herederos y que estos sean milagrosamente hombres.-

Hahaha… como si pudieras seleccionar el espermatozoide ganador, que maldito idiota. Suena como si fuese realmente una tortura escucharlo.-

Lo es…Es como tu mamá. La he visto solo la vez que llegó a dejar tus cosas para la mudanza y no parecía amable.-

Porque esa maldita perra es cualquier cosa menos amable. Si se combinara el adn de tu padre y mi madre nacería el puto anticristo. Cuando me colmaba la paciencia hacia explotar el control remoto.-

Yo le congelaba el colchón a Endeavor.-

Mierda! Mitad y mitad! Ya paso la maldita hora que se suponía dormiríamos!- Se lanzo sobre el otro chico para salir de la orilla de la cama.- Si quieres seguir acostado no me interesa, puedes seguir durmiendo aquí.- Ofrecía mientras se ponía los calcetines.

No, ya tengo hambre. Me levantaré también pero no pienso vestirme.-

Si sigues paseando en bóxer por este lugar terminaras con muchos herederos.-

Muy gracioso. Tú preparas el desayuno.- Parecía una orden.

No sé como lo haces para que todos preparen tu desayuno. Lo hare porque soy realmente bueno en la cocina, no porque tú me lo ordenes.- En verdad lo haría porque no era completamente una mierda como todos pensaban y ese idiota lo hizo estar cálido durante la noche.

No me gusta hervir agua.- Lanzó seriamente mirando el techo.

Oh…Ese rumor se esparció realmente muy rápido. Lo comprendo supongo, no estoy seguro si realmente sé la versión real pero es entendible.-

Que mi mamá me quemo con agua hirviendo? No, ya no es secreto. Tampoco sé como todos lo supieron tan rápido.-

Si, supongo que era la versión que todos saben…Si te hace sentir mejor, ósea…no lo compensa pero…teniendo de todas maneras esa cicatriz te ves bastante sexy.- Sonó bastante natural y honesto. Ya se había puesto rápidamente pantalones negros y se ataba las Converse.

…Hasta tú sabes que eso no es verdad.-

Qué? Crees que estoy mintiendo?.- Se giró ofendido mientras tomaba una camiseta gris oscura con pequeñas estrellas grises claro.- No daré nombres pero he visto bastantes veces idiotas mirándote de pies a cabeza y estoy seguro que no tenían pensamientos sanos. En fin, hare café y alguna otra mierda que encuentre en la cocina, así que levántate si quieres tu puto desayuno.- Y así como terminó de hablar se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

Un rato después, cuando esperaron que todos se levantaran, rápidamente se realizó el siguiente azar para saber quien se será el compañero de habitación de cada uno. Bakugou y Todoroki, que durante el desayuno hicieron un pequeño y mal plan para conseguir el objetivo acordado, fue realmente inesperado que funcionara bien. Luego volvieron a lo que habitualmente hacen un fin de semana.

Ey…Kirishima…-Se acercó al pelirojo por la parte trasera del sillón donde encontraba sentado viendo televisión.

Mmmh? Vas a trabajar hoy?. Odio que trabajes los fines de semana.- Se enfadaba cada vez que Bakugou se alejaba los sábados, era realmente posesivo y sentía que estaba dentro de todo su derecho siendo el mejor amigo del rubio.

Si…Oye...emm…A que huelo?.- Vio como el otro chico levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba para olfatear cerca de su cuello. Ok, fue una mala idea, provocaba escalofríos realmente raros.

…A bebé.-

…Maldición.-

Que es un problema? Estas usando perfume de bebé?. Me gusta.-

No importa, ya me voy a trabajar. Hoy me iré en autobús así que saldré más temprano.- Se había volteado para tomar su mochila y partir pero sintió un tirón en la muñeca que lo devolvió a su lugar.

Ey…No me gusta que trabajes.- Se había arrodillado rápidamente sobre el sofá para alcanzar al rubio, lo abrazaba para alcanzar a darle un beso en la mejilla. Era común para los demás ver a Kirishima hacer este tipo de cosas ya que todos sabían que era alguien realmente débil al tacto y necesitaba tocar a las personas para expresarse mejor.- Cuando dejaras de trabajar?-

Sabes que no puedo, Kirishima. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, necesito poder pagar mis gastos. Mi mamá no quiere verme hasta nuevo aviso y creo que esta vez será para toda la vida.- Como no estar enamorado de ese maldito, cariñoso y posesivo pelirojo? Solo verlo era cosa del cielo.

Pero tú sabes que estoy trabajando 4 veces a la semana y mi trabajo es realmente bueno. Es suficiente para los dos.-

No tendré esta discusión de nuevo, idiota! Ese es tu puto dinero, no el mío. - Se soltó del agarre y se fue rápidamente. Hace bastante tiempo su amigo no tocaba ese tema, ya se lo había ofrecido antes. Era su maldito amigo, no su maldito esposo, no había forma de que aceptara.

No olvides que hoy compartimos habitación! Te esperare con algo para cenar!-

Tomó el autobús y una vez sentado conecto sus auriculares para poner algo se música tranquila que lo relaje antes de vivir con el estrés de su trabajo. Tenía el peor cargo de todos…Cajero. El puto dueño del almacén donde trabaja pensó que ganaría más clientes si las personas veían que quien los atendería era Bakugou Katsuki. Empeoraba su paciencia, que normalmente es bastante poca, atender de forma amable escondiendo su personalidad habitual le provocaba tanto nerviosismo que pudo notar rápido como los últimos días se le caía bastante cabello. Kirishima sabía todo esto, por eso cada vez que podía le insistía en aceptar su oferta pero era demasiado para el rubio que se sentía superado por su orgullo. Lo único que aceptaba era que estas dos últimas noches había dormido mucho mejor, la compañía le agradaba, se sentía seguro al tener a otra persona a su lado y ayudaban con el frío del invierno.

Ya en el trabajo cambió de turno con la joven cajera que atendía durante la mañana, se despidió de ella y viéndola alejarse aceptaba su sucio destino que comenzaba como tortura en el momento en que entraba el primer cliente.

Era emocionalmente agotador, sonreír, decir "buenas tardes", "gracias por su compra", "vuelva pronto" como acido en su boca. Podía esconder su comportamiento común pero eso no lo convertía en otra persona y como es alguien con bastante expresividad, sea esta agresiva o no, era parte de él. Cuando recordaba su realidad volvía a aceptar su flagelo, había discutido con su madre pero esta vez realmente mal. Su madre daba miedo, mucho miedo, era bastante agresiva y a diferencia de él no gritaba tanto en comparación a la cantidad de golpes que le daba. Su papá siempre indiferente, parecía amable pero cuando su madre era violenta se convertía en un hombre sordo, ciego y mudo ignorando casi por completo la pelea. Incluso ignoró cuando uno de los floreros le llego en uno de los costados de la frente. Su trabajo era horrible pero más horrible era sentir la necesidad de vivir en base a lo que le proporcionaban ellos, por lo que se convirtió en alguien independiente una vez llegando a la UA.

Terminó su turno, colgó su delantal y arregló sus pertenencias para volver a la parada de autobús. Estaba cansado, los sábados eran agotadores por la cantidad de clientes que entraban a la tienda. Ya estaba de vuelta, había un asiento libre que más adelante ofreció a una mujer que viajaba con su hijo pequeño, quedaba poco para llegar a su destino, no le importaba estar de pie otros 15 minutos. Se acercó a la puerta trasera que era donde había bastante espacio para no tener que chocar con otros pasajeros que podrían subir. Miraba su celular concentrado en las fotos de sus amigos, los mensajes de Mina burlándose de Tokoyami que compartiría habitación con Mineta esta noche y videos ridículos que entretenían su viaje. Fijo su mirada por un momento en el vidrio de la puerta, volvió la lluvia. Pensaba sonrojado en la pregunta de Todoroki acerca de querer bebes y como seria su vida con uno…o algunos, se avergonzaba profundamente porque si entraba en razón recordaba que aun no podía ni conseguir novio y mucho menos podía tener bebes.

Lo último que pudo entender fue que de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba en el autobús.

Hola?-

Hola, hablo con Aizawa Shouta?.-

Si.-

Estoy llamando desde la estación de policía. Bakugou Katsuki nos pidió contactarnos con usted. Cree poder venir para darle más detalles?.-

Deme la dirección.- Casi corrió desde el edificio de dormitorios hasta la calle, tan rápido que llevaba su chaqueta en la mano a pesar del frio. Por suerte logro tomar un taxi casi al instante y la estación era la más cercana. Pagó al chofer y entró rápidamente al lugar, miro alrededor de los asientos de espera hasta que lo encontró, no podía verle bien porque había una policía que se encontraba en medio, al parecer hablándole. Cuando la chica se hizo a un lado, pudo ver la escena más triste de su vida, intentó disimular una respiración ahogada por la impresión. Alguien le hablaba a su lado, probablemente algún oficial pero él no escuchaba, solo se limito a hacerle una leve señal con la mano para que le dé un momento.

Se acercó a su alumno hasta poder estar arrodillado frente a él. Lo veía, lo veía claramente, como su barbilla temblaba frenéticamente producto del frio haciendo notar que tenía el interior de la boca ensangrentada, como se veía dolorosamente morado desde el costado de la boca hasta el borde de su mandíbula al igual que el borde de su ojo y parte de su mejilla derecha. Sangre se deslizaba desde alguna parte de su cabeza en gotas lentas por el costado izquierdo de su cara, su ropa mojada casi por completo, su chaqueta rota sobre su hombro y su cabello sucio.

Estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio, su mirada parecía cansada. Se deslizo desde el rostro del niño, bajando por su hombro y brazos para tomar sus manos con suavidad.

Bakugou?.-

No…no le hice nada.-

De que hablas? Cuéntame un poco.- Claro que le preguntaría a su alumno primero lo que ocurrió antes de escuchar cualquier otra versión de la boca de otra persona. Los ojos del rubio se volvieron llorosos para que inminentes lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas magulladas.

Te…te lo juro… No le hice nada.- No podía hablar, no quería llorar e hipar en ese lugar pero era casi imposible.- Yo…no hice nada…no sé quien es.-

Señor Aizawa? Su alumno, Bakugou, fue atacado en el autobús. Estamos haciendo la declaración del posible culpable pero mientras no tengamos los videos de la cámara del transporte, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.-

Atacado cómo?- Se sentía tan angustiado que recién pudo escuchar lo que decía el oficial a su vez que quitaba suavemente la chaqueta empapada al rubio para luego arroparlo con su abrigo. El movimiento de la ropa provocaba varios pequeños trozos de vidrio, que aun se encontraban en la prenda, caer al piso.

Al parecer su alumno se encontraba cerca de la puerta trasera y uno de los pasajeros cercanos lo pateo a un costado con fuerza desmedida por lo cual rompió el ventanal de la puerta cayendo hacia la acera con el autobús en movimiento. La caída lo hizo rodar por aproximadamente un cuarto de cuadra, sorprendentemente quedo consciente. No aceptó asistencia médica sin su presencia.- El oficial siguió hablando pero Aizawa ya había terminado de escucharlo, todos esos trámites y firmas serian de su interés en otro momento.

Bakugou? Hay alguna parte que te duela mucho más que las otras?.- Se levanto para sentarse junto al rubio, lo atrajo a su cuerpo para que se apoyara en su costado. Paso una mano por la espalda del más joven para acariciar su cabello y darle consuelo bajo un brazo protector.

…El costado de mi torso…arde…y mucho.-

Por coincidencia y mala suerte, Chiyo no se encontraba en la UA este fin de semana, no quedando otra opción más que el hospital. Al parecer Bakugou había caído en un lugar de la acera despejada por lo que no choco en algún grifo o cartel de transito.

Aizawa solo podía apretar sus dientes mientras ayudaba a su alumno a quitarse la ropa mojada y ensangrentada para que sea atendido por médicos y las lágrimas del rubio no ayudaban con su frustración. Quería matar al maldito idiota que se atrevió a provocar tal estupidez pero aun debía tener a salvo a su prioridad número uno.

Ya dejándolo solo en ropa interior le ayudo a recostarse suavemente en la camilla, el costado derecho de su torso hasta casi la mitad del muslo estaba cubierto por una herida abrasiva bastante amplia y por como sujetaba su hombro seguro estaba torcido. Evito seguir mirando demasiado para que el chico no se sienta observado.

Ey…Esperaré afuera para darte más privacidad.- No recibió respuesta, acaricio un poco más el cabello claro y despejo un poco de lagrimas. Este era el momento que no le agradaba. Estos niños no tenían a sus padres cerca y ser el único adulto responsable cercano lo obligaba a sustituir lo que suponía harían las personas comunes con sus hijos cuando superaban una situación difícil.- …Katsuki, cariño. Esto no debió ocurrir, eres un gran chico y no te lo merecías pero yo estaré cerca para ayudar. Tranquilo, mi niño.- Lo beso en la frente y dio la espalda para retirarse.

Sensei…por favor…no llame a mis padres.- Bakugou confi´s en ese pequeño movimiento de cabeza que le asentía como respuesta.

Aizawa! Aquí está la ropa de Bakugou que me pediste.- Mic-sensei llegaba corriendo al pasillo del hospital donde encontraba esperando.- Primero pase por la estación de policía, al parecer quien lo golpeó no era una persona común, hace 6 meses fue despedido de una agencia de héroes por mala conducta, no cualquier persona puede dar una patada tan fuerte y certera. Como esta Bakugou?...Oh…Vamos, Shouta. Tranquilo...Te ves demasiado nervioso.

Se ve adolorido y asustado.- Se dejo abrazar para calmar su preocupación.- Y me pidió que no llamara a sus padres…No sé si hacerlo, creo que hablare con él primero para saber qué pasa. No sabía que estaba trabajando todos los días después de clases. Les daré menos deberes.

Después de 15 minutos aun estaban en el pasillo, sintieron un suave sollozo desde el interior de la sala que les rompió el corazón, probablemente hicieron algo que le provocó dolor a su alumno. Esperaron otros 35 minutos hasta que un medico salió de la habitación para decirles que no habían heridas de gravedad y ya podían ir a casa. Aizawa tomó la ropa y vistió al más joven que tenía varias vendas en el cuerpo junto algunos parches pequeños en la cara, salieron caminando muy lentamente.

Yamada no podría mantener su mente tranquila después de ver a un niño tan malherido caminar con la poca energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo. En un gesto de compasión y esperando todo tipo de gritos e insultos lo levanto en sus brazos para ayudarlo a descansar, los gritos e insultos no llegaron, solo sintió una débil cabeza apoyarse contra su hombro.

Salieron del hospital y se preguntaban qué harían una vez entraran a los dormitorios, ya podían imaginar el escándalo que se generaría pero acordaron que lo mejor era la honestidad así que darían algunos detalles de lo ocurrido. Además a la vez también los demás alumnos podían ser la solución, como son futuros héroes todos sienten una terrible lastima por el mas desvalido por lo que probablemente acompañarían, cuidarían, alimentarían y consolarían a su compañero. Bajaron del taxi y Yamada decidió dejar caminar al chico explosivo, que esta vez se veía apagado, para que no se siente avergonzado frente a sus amigos.

Se abrió la puerta, la gran cantidad de rostros perplejos fueron la bienvenida, mucho silencio, respiraciones ahogadas pero todo interrumpido por Bakugou. Un gran llanto melancólico salió de él sin importarle estar frente a toda su clase, se cubría la cara con sus manos, confiaba en lo que esas paredes podían esconder por lo que después de mucho tiempo escondiendo su sufrimiento acepto soltarlo todo.

Mina había comenzado a llorar también, era tan débil para situaciones dolorosas en la que estaban inmiscuidos sus amigos, no podía evitar llorar ni por cosas tan simples como ver a uno de ellos sufrir por una mala racha en los exámenes. Sero atrajo a Denki mas cerca de él rodeándolo con un brazo porque se veía demasiado pálido y asustado. Kirishima que estaba con una taza en la mano, tan perplejo como todos, la soltó sin importarle donde cayera y se acercó a paso tembloroso a su amigo para abrazarlo bajo sus brazos cálidos y protectores.

Eijiro…Te juro que no hice nada….- Apenas hablaba entre los hipidos.- No le hice nada….-El abrazo había empeorado todo, su llanto se intensificaba.- Estaba…cansado…y quería volver rápido…para poder dormir.

Y eso empeoró todo lo demás, provocando un triste llanto colectivo que era más silencioso pero igual de doloroso. Aizawa y Yamada se miraron apenas comenzó el caos en la sala común, definitivamente estas eran las partes difíciles de ser maestro.


End file.
